


Best Seat in the House

by CerysKitty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mass Displacement, Piercings, Size Difference, Spark-Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerysKitty/pseuds/CerysKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rare peaceful night, Megatron and Rung try something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Seat in the House

**Author's Note:**

> Larbesta tossed a new kink at me on Twitter and in a flurry of smut we got some stuff done~ :D

art by [Larbesta](http://larbestaaargh.tumblr.com/)

 

It was a rare evening that Megatron could enjoy himself with his lover without the threat of interruption, and he silently noted that he should perhaps encourage Rodimus and the crew to explore backwater planets more often, if Rung gasping and twisting under him was the reward. He’d deal with the inevitable fallout later, but for now he was wholeheartedly invested in making Rung scream his designation, and when the lithe mech whimpered and twitched into his grip, he doubled his efforts on the mech’s valve, nosing the exterior node while he lapped greedily at the swollen folds.

 

So determined in his little quest, he didn’t notice at first the tugging on his helm, until Rung’s strangled voice called him to stop.

 

“What’s wrong?” He pulled away sharply, but aside from his panting breaths Rung seemed fine as he sat up onto his elbows and gestured for Megatron to come up.

 

“Don’t worry, I just don’t want to overload just yet, and you’re far too good at that.” Rung smiled as he cupped Megatron’s face and used his thumb to wipe away a fraction of the fluids staining his face. Instinctively, Megatron’s glossa darted out to meet it and draw the thumb into his mouth, and he smirked at the way Rung’s optics brightened and the breathy little moan that came when he toyed over the mic receiver.

 

It barely lasted a moment before Rung pulled his hand back, tsking at Megatron’s grin and the way he tried to look seductive as he licked the fluids from his lips. Judging by the sudden increase increase in Rung’s temperature, he assumed he’d managed it quite well.

 

They shared a comfortable silence for a moment, lying next to each other while their hands teased over each other’s frames, calming down before inevitably revving themselves up again. They had the entire evening, and if a long, drawn out interface was what Rung wanted, then Megatron would make sure he got it.

 

He was quite happily teasing the smaller mech’s back wheel when he realised Rung had been staring at his chest for a while. Initially he thought it was the Autobot brand, until Rung draw slim fingers down the centre, tracing the line where a civilian’s plating would part to show their spark. He waited, watched as Rung raised his fingers to reach his side, finding the almost nonexistent line where his plating could be detached in this frame.

 

“I wanted to try something,” Rung’s voice was little more than a whisper, but when he looked up his optics were blazing. “But I want you to be comfortable with it.”

 

Megatron had thought he’d known what kinky meant, until he met Rung and his little hooks, and all definitions went out the window. Rung was quiet, but he was confident and self-assure in a way that drew admiration, and Megatron wondered what he could possibly have planned for him to ask so shyly.

 

“Tell me. Show me.” He pressed a kiss to Rung’s helm, and moved obediently when Rung lightly pulled him to straddle his small waist. Megatron would never tire of gazing down at Rung, his body laid out open and welcoming for him, though he made sure to keep most of his weight off him, all too aware of how easily he could hurt his lover.

 

In answer, Rung’s chestplates split, and Megatron struggled to find words as the light spilled from within, the brightest spark he’d ever seen, and one he’d never even dreamed of ever seeing.

 

“Rung I-I can’t…”

 

“Not a sparkmerge, I know it’s too soon for that but… Come up here?” Rung held out his hand, and led Megatron up until he was almost sitting on his open chestplates, and he looked down to admire the orb, and the way the light danced over Rung’s face. He was feeling strangely poetic, for the first time in a long age, and with hesitant fingers he gently stroked his lover’s face, and then brought them to hover near his spark, marvelling in the warmth and the slight tingle of energy reaching out to caress his fingers.

 

“You’re beautiful.” The whispered words escaped before he could realise, but he would never take them back. Instead, he focussed on the mech under him, on the way he gently smiled, and how open and trusting he was, how he had to be to allow Megatron to witness this.

 

Small hands stroked over his thighs, almost trembling as they reached to brush over his heated array, and it took no encouragement for Megatron to open his covers and groan as his spike pressurised into Rung’s waiting hand.

 

“I want you to sit on my spark.”

 

The blunt words didn’t register at first, but when they did Megatron almost jerked with his shock, and looked down at Rung like he was insane. Perhaps he was.

 

“Are you- You can’t be serious, I could hurt you.” Badly. It was one thing to accidentally dent some plating in the throws of overload, it was another to accidentally crush his lover’s spark.

 

“You won’t, I trust you.” But did Megatron trust himself? Rung’s hand stilled as he fully took in Megatron’s discomfort, and he moved them back to rub comforting circles on his thighs. “I trust you, but we don’t have to do this. Not if you’re uncomfortable, or unsure.”

 

“I… It’s not that, but…” When had he ever been so lost for words. The act was intimate, the kinkiest thing he’d heard of, but ultimately so very intimate, and he’d love to share in Rung’s trust, give him what he wanted, but his size and the potential danger were too much of an issue for him.

 

Except… It could always not be.

 

“You’re doing your thinking face.”

 

“I wasn’t aware I had one. I do have an idea though, so I don’t hurt you. Mass displacement; I could shrink enough that I wouldn’t damage you and perhaps it might be easier as well.” The hands on his thighs didn’t stop stroking, and Rung smiled warmly up at him.

 

“I’d be more than happy with that arrangement, if you’d do the honours.”

 

Megatron tried not to hurry off Rung’s frame, but he imagined he’d failed miserably, not that Rung would ever comment on it. A quick access of systems and subspaces, and he concentrated on making sure everything ended up where it was supposed to, until he felt himself fold away, and the room looked a lot bigger than he knew it to be. When everything finally clicked into place, he did a quick check and looked up to see Rung watching with fascination.

 

“Is this okay?” He was about the size of a minibot, though Rung’s own stature meant it wasn’t too drastic a size difference, merely reversed between them. It was interesting though, when Rung’s small hand cupped his back, lifting him back onto the mech’s lap, and he wondered if Rung might be interested in trying this again.

 

“Perfect, though now I worry that I might be the one to harm you.” Rung’s hands were gentle as they explored his frame, and Megatron tried not to writhe too much as large fingers danced over sensor nodes and plating. The sensory system was still the same, and mass-displacement didn’t alter their sensitivity, but now Rung could easily touch several at once with a couple of fingers, and the sudden bombardment was almost overwhelming, not that he’d ever want it to stop.

 

They shifted, until Rung was lying back against their berth cushions, and Megatron was grasping at his open chest plates for stability while Rung peppered kisses over his helm. Hands covered his back and aft, and when Rung slipped two fingers to rub over his valve he decided to let himself go, and just bask in the attention and let himself be manipulated as Rung wished.

 

“You’re so much more… Manageable like this.” Megatron could feel the smile as Rung bent to kiss his chest, and managed to ground himself enough to pull Rung’s face up for a proper kiss, or what passed as one with their size difference.

 

“I’m not sure that’s a compliment.”

 

“Perhaps not, and I’d miss your original size quickly enough.” The fingers slicking over his valve were becoming a heady distraction, and in retaliation he slipped a hand into start toying with the tendrils and casing of Rung’s spark. “Ah, though perhaps I wouldn’t miss you having such nimble hands…” He trailed off with a moan when Megatron started circling and drawing unintelligible glyphs over the casing, and Megatron was definitely trying to catalogue as much of the experience as possible to write about later.

 

“I should shrink down one day, and have you spike me. I haven’t been stretched to my limits in years…” Rung’s answer was to press hard against his nub, and grind his fingertips into it, catching on the discreet piercing and working it until Megatron lost any coherency he might’ve been maintaining.

 

“Got, mm, got an idea…” The hand on megatron’s back left to fumble in the bedside drawer, and Megatron gave Rung a _look_ when he pulled out a small bag containing a variety of conductive clips and magnets to be attached to one’s frame.

 

“Planning this were we?”

 

“Just hopeful. Come up?” He coaxed Megatron until he was straddling his chest, and the smaller mech’s fans cranked up to a roar when he felt the warmth and tingle of spark energy against his valve. While he was getting used to the torrent of sensation, Rung made quick work of clipping a few of the smaller clamps to his valve lips, gently pinching the lips and snapping the clamps in place. More warmth bloomed from the slight pressure and pinch of pain, though it only added to the pleasure building up in his array, and when Rung attached the final one to his nub, he rocked up into the touch, wordlessly begging for more.

 

“Rung…” His voice was strangled, and he tried to steady himself as Rung put the extra clips away, only to realise quite suddenly how _good_ it felt to rut into the hot energy below him. “What did you- how did you discover this?”

 

“Heard it- oh primus! Gossip in a long gone bar, thought it was worth a try.” His voice was laced with static, and Megatron readjusted himself until he was directly over the bright spark, and when he tried to wriggle a little closer Rung took his hips in both hands, and just pulled him until he was touching the corona, all the heat and energy forcing its way into his valve as Rung got steadily closer to overload beneath him.

 

And then he realised why Rung has put the clips on him, as they warmed up, and the heat and tingling energy built up in each one, spreading to the plating around it and it felt like his valve was on fire, yet he desperately clenched down on nothing. He could feel his lubricant leaking out and almost sizzling away instantly, and his poor spike stained, hot and hard but forgotten in favour of grinding his dripping valve into Rung’s life force.

 

He wanted to do this again, very soon, and judging by the way Rung panted below him, and the way his optic fritzed out and stared at him with no focus, he’d be happy to add it to their schedule as well. His hands clenched into fists, barely keeping him upright as he ground down furiously, until the thin protective layer of the casing transformed apart, and Megatron’s valve was left in direct contact, almost pushing inside and spreading Megatron’s swollen lips.

 

It was, in the end, Rung’s thumbs that pushed him over the edge; with little presence of mind, Rung managed to press and swirl a thumb over his nub, until the clamp pulled off with a sharp sting and a rush of energy that was enough to topple him into overload. As he shook almost violently in Rung’s grip, he thought it might have been the most intense overload of his life.

 

Until the squirming, or perhaps the energy filled nodes grinding on his spark, were enough to push Rung over too, and the rush of energy, dispelled directly into his valve had him overloading again, almost shouting as each metal clamp finally released the pent up energy, and it was like a violent explosion of force, rippling in waves that left him twisting as they spread through his body.

 

As overloads went, it was fairly unbeatable, and Megatron was still trembling when Rung rolled them to the side to collapse in a pile. He tried to speak, though nothing but static came out, which only devolved into another low moan as the clamps released a final, short burst of lingering energy, enough to leave him shuddering and rubbing his thighs together. Noticing his discomfort, Rung fumbled to remove them, though left his hand between Megatron’s legs to feel the lingering heat and stickiness of his drenched array.

 

With half-shuttered optics, Megatron watched as Rung’s chestplates slid back into place, hiding his spark form view, and he almost bemoaned the loss of warmth and light, were it not for the fact that he was utterly spent and probably hot to evaporate water with a single touch.

 

“Good?” As if Rung had to ask, but Megatron nodded along anyway, even as he shuffled closer to be touching his lover.

 

“I’ll schedule in another planet stop. Pretty sure no one would complain, especially if I tell Rodimus I’ll be staying on the ship.” Rung hummed in agreement, and then Megatron grumbled as he was tugged up onto the mech’s chest, lying sprawled over a hot frame with Rung’s hands resting loosely on his back. 

 

“Though perhaps next time we should have some towels on hand.” Confused, he looked up, only to see Rung trying to wipe Megatron’s transfluid from his face, and he moaned when Rung teasingly licked a little off. Apparently his array wasn’t as spent as he felt, though continuing this in the showers could wait until after a light nap.


End file.
